Pon una Kokona-Senpai en tu vida
by Aviadora de Saturno
Summary: Ayano (Yandere-Chan) secuestra a Kokona para sus planes de conquistar a su amado senpai, pero los acontecimientos no estaban sucediendo como lo había planeado. Ayano x Kokona
1. Chapter 1

Aquella noche como todas desde hacía un tiempo, tomaba un medicamento que automáticamente la dejaba fuera de combate y dormía hasta la hora de levantarse y prepararse para el instituto. De lo contrario ¿Como hacerlo? A pesar de su edad, tan joven, estaba pasando por un tormentoso infierno. Aquel mismo año su madre había fallecido, cosa que le provocó un gran dolor que en lugar de ser consolado por sus seres queridos, se encontró sola, en un hogar roto, viendo como su padre iba degenerando en un monstruo. Este comenzó a beber, su carácter tornó tosco y muy agresivo, por lo que no era raro que terminará perdiendo el trabajo, acrecentando su frustración y los litros de alcohol que ingería, convirtiéndose en un inútil. Si todo aquello no fuera poco, ese monstruo que antes era su padre, no se le ocurrió mejor idea para apaciguar su dolor que entrar en la habitación de su única hija y abusar de ella… sexualmente. La primera vez, se sintió confusa y asustada , de hecho, fue tan brusco que la lastimó severamente, aun así, siguió asistiendo al a escuela, era un lugar donde estaba lejos de quien le hacía tanto daño. Transcurrieron los días y los abusos no cesaban, llegó a intentar poner seguro en su habitación, pero solo consiguió que a empujones aquel borracho lo rompiera y fuese aun mas violento.

Con el tiempo aprendió a fingir su tristeza, quedando simplemente como una chica seria y reservada delante de sus compañeras. Pero había un detalle que no podía pasar por alto, no llegaba el dinero a la casa y el poco que lo hacía, se convertía en alcohol. La comida escaseaba, la ropa también, además de material escolar y demás cosas necesarias e imprescindibles en una casa. Fue entonces cuando su cabeza terminó de corromperse y pensó -¿Que mas da? Ya estoy rota… -No estaba ciega, sabía que tenía el físico y la belleza para conseguir beneficios de esa manera… al menos de manera temporal hasta que consiguiese graduarse y entonces se independizaría -Solo un poco mas… solo aguantar un poco mas… - Antes de darse cuenta, ganaba bastante dinero acompañando a señores que le doblaban e incluso triplicaban la edad, en muchos de esos casos, terminaba desnuda en una cama de hotel, vendiendo su dignidad junto a su cuerpo. Todo aquel dinero lo guardaba en algún lugar que su padre no lo pudiese encontrar y lo ahorraba para poder irse en cuanto terminase la educación obligatoria. El resto lo usaba para comprar todo lo que hiciera falta en la casa y a ella misma. Total, su padre directamente no pensaba y creía que todo aquello o bien aparecía por arte de magia o prefería no hacer preguntas.

La única persona con la que podía contar era con su amiga Saki, pero apenas le había contado lo de su madre y lo que su padre le hacía. Esta parecía sorprendida y horrorizada al escuchar eso, le respondía que todo estaría bien y ella la iba a apoyar. Era bueno saber que al menos tenía una persona en la que confiar. Era cierto que se veían con otras compañeras pero era su única amiga verdadera, a quien podría mostrarle algo de su personalidad. En verdad, nunca se había sentido tan reconfortada como en aquel momento. En verdad le gustaría poder contarle todo por lo que pasaba, pero no se atrevía, temía que la única con la que podía contar la mirase mal y la perdiera. Entonces…. ¿Que debería hacer? Ya había intentado dejar aquella vida, si se podía llamar así, pero rápidamente cambiaba de idea cuando le ofrecían grandes cantidades de dinero. Era entonces cuando pensaba que sin aquel sustento en su casa, volvería a lo mismo, la escasez y si conseguía un trabajo, no podría pagarlo todo, tendría que dejar de estudiar. Vivir mas tiempo con su padre… -¡No! -Pensaba -¡No quiero que me toque! ¡Nunca mas! -Se abrazó a si misma, tratando de convencerse de que así era mejor. -Solo… aguanta Kokona… aguanta… solo un poco mas… -Mientras corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas, aquello preocupó a su amiga

-No llores por favor… -Le pide triste -Trataré de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, te lo prometo… -Aquello consiguió subir levemente el ánimo de la chica del cabello morado.

Lo que ninguna sabía, era que estaban siendo espiadas por una tercera, quien tenía planes para la estudiante con colas de tirabuzones, planes retorcidos y perversos.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

Justo después de la charla en el descanso, se dirigió a su clase, andaba sola por los pasillos, ya que Saki pertenecía a otra clase. Lo extraño, alejado de su rutina fue ver a una morena que se le acercaba. La conocía tan solo de vista, era extraño, ya que se trataba de alguien muy reservada y por supuesto, jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna. -¿Puedes seguirme? Necesito de tu ayuda, Haruka-senpai -Le preguntó, cosa que aún la extrañó mas, pero aceptó, después de todo, no tenía fama de ser mala chica y probablemente querría que le explicase sobre alguna lección que no entendía. Anduvo justo detrás de la menor hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña donde se guardaba algunos materiales escolares y entre ellos una caja para guardar los bombos de una batería. ¿Como iba a saber ella? ¿Con aquella sonrisa? Esa sonrisa que resultó ser falsa y se tornó a una de maldad, mostrando unos dientes blancos y apretados entre si. No pudo reacción, ni decir nada, tan siquiera pudo terminar su grito de terror cuando la morena le clavó abruptamente una jeringa con un contenido que vació en sus venas sin darle oportunidad alguna de saber por qué.

Fue lo último que recordó, después todo fue tinieblas mientras la agresora escondía el cuerpo en la única caja de instrumento donde cabía.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS: No lo dije en el primer capítulo, pero este fanfic está inspirado en las actualizaciones anteriores a Junio de 2016, por eso aquí el papa de Kokona abusa de ella, como en un principio se pensaba.

...

Al abrir los ojos lentamente, apenas pudo divisar mas allá de su nariz debido a la oscuridad, podría haber buscado una salida o interruptor, lamentablemente estaba atada a una silla. Los gruesos grilletes en sus muñecas eran los causantes de su inmovilización. Trató de hacer fuerza con los brazos para liberarse, pero fue inútil, no se trataba de simples cuerdas, si no grueso metal. Estaba aterrorizada, pero trató de pensar en alguna forma de escapar o en quien fue el que la retuvo ahí. Seguramente se trataba de alguno de esos clientes que se habían obsesionado con ella, pero no supo si por suerte o por desgracia recordó lo último sucedido; aquella chica. -Esa chica… esa sonrisa… ella… ¡Ella me inyecto algo! -Fue lo que pensó angustiada.

Las pupilas ardieron cuando la luz fue encendida sin aviso, dejándola ver con claridad el sótano donde se encontraba. El miedo acrecentó al escuchar los pasos que bajaban por las escaleras a un ritmo tranquilo, en completo silencio. Kokona miró atenta a la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y pronto se encontró cara a cara con aquella chica, la joven de sonrisa espeluznante. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos morados. -¡Su… suéltame por favor! -Suplicó titubeante, pero no obtuvo respuesta -¡¿Que quieres de mi?! -Preguntó aterrada al darse cuenta de que la otra chica portaba un cuchillo considerablemente grande, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¡Dime algo al menos por favor! -Tratando de balancearse de un lado a otro con la esperanza de soltarse del agarre -¡Por favor! -Comenzó a sollozar -¡Yo no hice nada malo, ni si quiera te conozco!. -Siguió sin obtener respuesta, pero sabía que aquellos ruegos complacían a la morena, podía verlo en su cara de satisfacción.

Son horror veía como acercaba aquel filoso metal a su rostro y lo arrastraba con la suave mejilla, apretó un poco y arrastró hacia abajo, provocando un corte del que la sangre comenzó a brotar, resbalando hasta la barbilla y cuello, empapando su uniforme. Aquello fue doloroso para la mayor, pero trató de aguantar, no quería darle mas la satisfacción de escuchar sus súplicas. Lo que no se esperaba para nada fue la abrupta risa de la morena, sus carcajadas no eran normales, si no las de una desquiciada, de hecho, estuvo así un rato. -Haruka-senpai… -Dijo mientras trataba de calmar su risa -Haruka-senpai… -La llamó de nuevo con un falso tono de voz dulce -¿Realmente no sabes porqué está aquí? -Antes la negativa con la cabeza, prosiguió -Es fácil, eres una competencia ¿Y que se debe hacer con la competencia? -Pregunta divertida.

-¿Competencia? -Preguntó ingenua -Pero si no perteneces a ningún club… creo… -Aquellas palabras provocó nuevas carcajadas en la secuestradora. -¿De que te ríes? -Preguntó intimidada.

-Eres muy graciosa -Se muerde el labio inferior, cambiando la expresión de su rostro a uno de furia -¡Quieres robarme a MI senpai! -Haciendo énfasis en que le pertenecía.

-Pero ¡¿Quien es tu senpai?! ¡¿De que me estás hablando?! -Aquello provocó un resoplo en la menor, bastante cansada de jugar a "las adivinanzas". Tiró el cuchillo a un lado, sorprendiendo a la victima, agarrando con rudeza sus pezones por encima de la ropa con ambas manos y tiró con fuerza. La mayor esta vez no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, pues parecía que sus pezones fueran a ser arrancados en cualquier momento.

-¡Taro-senpai! -Apretó con mas fuerza -¡¿No lo recuerdas?! ¡¿A cuantos hombres has tratado de seducir, perra?! -Dejó por fin sus pechos, pero automáticamente le asestó una bofetada que hizo girar la cara de la pobre chica indefensa.

Aun con la boca temblorosa con el impacto y una gran marca roja de una mano en su mejilla, se atrevió a mirarla, cada vez mas horrorizada -Pero… yo no… siento interés con el.

-¿Y esperas que te crea? -Mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y agarró de vuelta el arma -Quizás seas mas honesta cuando se saque una a una las uñas… o quizás… -Pasó el filo esta vez por los pechos de Kokona -Sacarte esas "dos cosas obscenas", seguro así ni senpai ni nadie querrá saber de "Kokona la plana"… aunque… ¿Por qué dejarte con vida? -Esta vez su risa sonaba suave, como el de una inocente colegiala -Eso es, creo que ya se que voy a hacer contigo… me serás… muy útil. -Decidida a torturarla, fue interrumpida con la musica de su móvil, quien indicaba que era hora de irse a dormir. -Lo siento Haruka-senpai, tendremos que dejarlo para mañana. Tranquila -Bromeo -Mañana estaré solo para ti. -Con la tranquilidad con la que había venido, se había ido, ignorando los gritos de la chica del cabello morado.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: (*):·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

A la mañana siguiente, Kokona despertó, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormida o cuanto tiempo le llevó dormirse, pero los ruidos de arriba le indicaban que su secuestradora se había ido al instituto. No perdió el tiempo y trató de soltarse de algún modo, por suerte sus piernas se encontraban libres y una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Levantó el cuerpo todo lo que pudo y se sentó de cuclillas en la silla, de ese modo se ayudó también de la fuerza de sus piernas para hacer fuerza hacia arriba. Su frente comenzaba a sudar y a mezclarse con la sangre seca de la herida de anoche. -¡Un poco mas! ¡Solo un poco mas! -Gritaba a sus adentros, se hacía daño en las muñecas, pero no le importaba, contenía los gritos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, por el dolor y la desesperación. Era extraño, pero a pesar de todo lo que estaba sufriendo, había algo que la hacía aferrarse a la vida, seguir adelante, soñar con un futuro mejor.

Su corazón casi se detiene al sentir como los grilletes de sus manos cedían y se rompían, cayendo todo su cuerpo al suelo, magullando aun mas su cuerpo y estropeándose el uniforme. Masajeó sus propias muñecas y no dudó en correr y subir por las escaleras, saliendo de aquel horrible sótano.

Andaba con cautela por la casa, por si acaso vivía alguien mas allí, pero resultó no ser así. Por fin estaba frente a la puerta de salida del hogar, por suerte no estaba cerrada con seguro y podía abrir la puerta desde dentro.

No supo que fue lo que la detuvo, pero ahí estaba, parada frente a la salida ¿Salida de que? ¿A donde iba a ir? Realmente no tenía parientes aparte de su padre -¡No! ¡No quiero volver allí! Pero… ¿Donde mas podría ir? Realmente… ¿No tengo a nadie? -En ese momento pensó en su amiga Saki, pero sabía que de ella no dependía si podía o no quedarse en su casa, si no a sus padres. La siguiente cosa que pensó fue en todo el dinero que había ahorrado, pero siendo aun menor de edad no podía independizarse. Fue entonces cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta, no lloró, tan solo se quedó quieta frente aquella salida.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

Su día en clases transcurría como de costumbre, estudiaba, probaba algún club sin terminar de decidirse por ninguno, fingiendo ser la linda y amable estudiante de la que era tan contraria. Tuvo que contener su verdadera sonrisa maliciosa cuando escuchó a la chica de dos coletas color turquesa preguntar por su amiga desaparecida, ya que ni contestaba mensajes o llamadas. -Si tu supieras… -Pensó alegre.

Nuevamente pidió a la pelirroja que le pasara información sobre posibles rivales quienes quisieran robarse a su Senpai. Tenía planeado torturar a Kokona hasta que esta se corrompiese del todo y ahí hiciera lo que ella quisiera, como matar a alguien en concreto con una sola orden.

Era hora de irse y ese día había decidido viajar en bicicleta, ya que ese día tenía bastante trabajo por hacer, una buena sesión de tortura necesitaba mucho tiempo de dedicación y debía admitir que en aquello era primeriza. Todo el camino desde el instituto hasta su casa lo hizo pensando en las formas mas efectivas de hacer sufrir a la otra colegiala sin que terminase muriendo. Tarareaba una musiquilla mientras con las llaves entraba en su hogar -¡Estoy en casa! -Bromeó, sabiendo que la otra chica la oiría desde el sótano. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando su saludo fue respondido.

-Bienvenida a casa -Le respondió la chica de ojos morados desde la cocina. La morena corrió hasta donde procedía la voz y no supo por primera vez como reaccionar, con cara de asombro al ver no solo a la prisionera libre, si no con la herida curada con una tirita y con el delantal de su madre, cocinando un salteado de verduras con carne con gran maestría. Sus caras volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez era Ayano quien no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

La morena corrió hasta la chica de cabello morado -¡¿Como escapaste del sótano?! -Le preguntó mientras la agarraba con fuerza del cuello de la ropa y la zarandeaba. Aquello asustó a la mayor, pero intentó mantener la calma, ya que aquella chica aun le inspiraba mucho terror.

-Esto… yo… ¿Por que no te sientas y hablamos mejor? Si no…

-Si no ¿Que? -Preguntó de malos modos.

-Se va a quemar la comida… -Respondió titubeante, temiendo que una mala palabra provocase un hundimiento de cuchillo en sus costillas.

La morena miró de reojo la sartén llena de verduras y trozos de carne del cual desprendía un aroma que provocaba que su estomago rugiera. Se sonrojó levemente y soltó a la otra chica, para irse inmediatamente a sentarse en la mesa que había en la propia cocina. La de cabellos morados trató de mantener la calma y puso dos platos, dos vasos y los palillos al lado. Para su suerte, la menor cambió la expresión de su rostro a uno de felicidad e impaciencia cuando vertió el alimento en su plato quien no perdió tiempo en comer.

Kokona se quitó el delantal y lo colgó para luego sentarse frente a su secuestradora, sintiéndose aliviada de que parase de interrogarla. Trató de comer tranquila, masticar y degustar cada bocado, porque después de eso no sabía que sería de ella. Lamentablemente, había pasado demasiadas horas sin comer, necesitaba devorar como un animal lo que ella misma había cocinado. No esperaba a tragar, que se metía otra gran porción en la boca, de hecho, comenzó a atragantarse. Quiso apresurarse en beber agua, pero la chica frente a ella se lo arrebató antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzarlo. Por un momento pensó que la iba a dejar morir de afixia, de hecho, la sonrisa maliciosa volvió a salir de los labios de la morena. -Si comes como una cerda, te pasará esto -Se ríe levemente, fingiendo inocencia -¿Lo quieres? -Antes la afirmación desesperada de la mayor, prosiguió hablando con aquel tono de voz que denotaba su crueldad -¿Enserio? -Afirmó mas rápido, tornado su rostro a uno rojo por la falta de oxigeno. -Esta bien, pero luego me responderás como te liberaste de la silla y por que no te fuiste -Una nueva afirmación aun mas desesperada de Kokona fue mas que suficiente para saber que le diría toda la verdad. Le entregó el vaso con agua y enseguida aquella bola atascada en su garganta desapareció, dando paso a unos jadeos, tratando de recobrar el aire.

-Yo… yo… conseguí que los grilletes cedieran. -Temiendo la reacción de la menor.

-¡¿Que?! -Trató de mantener la calma, no era aconsejable que los vecinos oyeran gritos cuando se suponía que estaba sola. -¿Como lo hiciste? ¿Has llamado a alguien? ¿La policía? ¿Por eso me has tratado de retener? ¿Por que si no no te habrías ido?

-No, no, no -Negaba nerviosa y repetidamente mientras movía las manos también en forma de negación -¡Nadie sabe que estoy aquí!

-¡¿Entonces por que no te fuiste?! -No pudo evitar contener la desesperación.

-Porque… -Agachó la cabeza, quedando en silencio por un largo rato -No tengo donde ir… y no quiero volver a casa…. -Al recordar a su padre tocándola y abusando de ella, los gritos, las súplicas, lo sucia y rota que se sentía, comenzó a llorar. -¡Haré lo que sea! Pero déjame vivir aquí -Se levantó veloz y unió sus dos manos, entrelazando los dedos, como si rezara. Aquello sorprendió a la menor, la otra chica era perfectamente consciente de lo peligrosa que podía ser, había visto su verdadero ser y aun así le rogaba por quedarse con ella. ¿Cuanta desesperación podía tener para suplicar con lágrimas en los ojos? Sin duda alguna aprovecharía esta oportunidad, pero no debía bajar la guardia, no conocía del todo bien a Kokona, no sabía que clase de persona realmente es.

-¿Que tanto estás dispuesta a hacer por estar aquí? -De todos modos, la estudiante de ojos morados se quedaría quisiera o no. Pero esta era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar, utilizaría a esa chica patética para su propio beneficio y planes. Por otro lado, Kokona dudaba de que responder, las únicas veces que había escuchado frases parecidas, tenían que ver con el ámbito sexual, pero sabía perfectamente que la morena no tenía ese clase de interés en ella. Era muy notoria la locura por amor hacia Taro. Ayano al ver la reacción nerviosa de la mayor y que no parecía atreverse a responder, la tomó violentamente del brazo y apretó con fuerza mientras con la otra mano agarraba con la misma brusquedad la barbilla de la chica de cabellos morados, alcanzando también los cachetes, haciendo presión en ellos con los dedos. -Te dije a que estás dispuesta a hacer por quedarte aquí.

-Lo… lo que haga falta -Respondió asustada.

-¡Mas alto! -Gritó, pero no demasiado fuerte para no alertar a los vecinos.

-¡Lo que haga falta! ¡Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas! -Aquello provocó una sonrisa maliciosa de satisfacción en la morena. Soltó el agarre en la mayor y tomó de la mano a la mayor de la mano y tiró de ella con delicadeza.

-Vamos, Haruka-Senpai, si llevas un minuto mas esa sucia ropa tendré que replantearme dejarte vivir en mi casa.

-Esta bien… esto… ¿Como te llamas? -Tras esa pregunta, Ayano soltó una risa sarcástica entre-dientes.

-De momento, dirigirte a mi como "Mi señora"

-Si… -Se sonrojó -Mi señora… -Con una expresión apenada en su rostro.

Fueron hasta el baño, donde la menor abrió la perilla del grifo de la bañera, llenándola de agua caliente. -Quítate la ropa -Le ordenó a la mayor, cosa que hizo que esta se asustase, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que lo que quería la menor era darle un baño. Nerviosa se agarró de los extremos de la camiseta de marinera y tiró hacia arriba, pasando los brazos por encima de su cabeza hasta sacarse la prenda. Luego bajó la cremallera de la falda y simplemente la dejó caer y colocó a un lado junto con el resto de ropa. Fue entonces cuando Ayano pudo contemplar que aquel cuerpo lleno de curvas era completamente real, no usaba algún tipo de relleno. Aquello provocó sentimientos encontrados en Ayano, por un lado se moría de la envidia, sabía que si fuera por físico, Senpai se fijaría antes en Kokona que en ella, de hecho, si Taro gustaba de las chicas con grandes bustos, estaría jodida. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de mirar, sabía que la miraba atentamente por que la mayor se mostró incomoda y la miró asustada. Aun así, no podía dejar de observarla detenidamente ¿Como hacerlo? Aunque su Senpai fue el único que había hecho sentir amor en Ayano, y así, su razón de existir, Taro nunca la había hecho sentir lo que ahora. Ni ella misma sabía que le estaba ocurriendo. De hecho, se sintió como si estuviera siendo de algún modo infiel a su amado Senpai, prácticamente parecía un viejo pervertido cuando Kokona después de descalzarse, se llevó una mano a la espalda y quitó el enganche del sujetador, liberando sus enormes pechos.

-¿Ocurre algo… mi señora? -Preguntó mas preocupada que extrañada.

-Nada -Le responde fría -Date mas prisa desvistiéndote y entra en la bañera. -Ordenó tajante.

La mayor asintió, agarrando sus pantis y encorvando la espalda para sacárselas y quedar completamente desnuda, por último, terminó por soltarse el cabello, dejando una cascada morada que llegaba hasta la cintura. Tal como Ayano ordenó, se metió en el agua, sentada con las rodillas flexionadas y abrazándolas, apoyando la barbilla en ellas. La menor no tardó en desvestirse y tomó asiento justo detrás de la otra chica. Vertió champú en sus manos para lavar el cabello de la otra colegiala, mientras esta solo se dejaba hacer. Con este acto, Ayano demostraba que era ella quien tenía el control y si Kokona obedecía, no tendría que sufrir daño alguno.


	4. Chapter 4

La joven de cabellos morados no podía negarse a si misma que estaba aterrada por la otra joven, no sabía hasta que punto era capaz de llegar, aunque era cierto que también se sentía aliviada, convivir con alguien que no deseaba su cuerpo era un soplo de aire fresco. Al principio cuando Ayano le ordenó desvestirse, se asustó, de hecho, casi entra en pánico cuando al introducirse en la bañera, la siguió la morena y le frotó el cuerpo con una esponja, por suerte, al pasar el rato, aquello comenzó a tranquilizarla. No podía negar lo extraño de todo eso, una chica que apenas conocía de vista resultó ser una loca desquiciada y ahora parecía tan cercana, no supo porque, aquello la hacía sentir bien, en paz después de tanto tiempo. Salió de la bañera y como si ella se tratase de una niña, la menor la comenzó a secar con la toalla el cabello, luego la espalda y los hombros, cosa de la que no se quejó, tan solo se quedaba en silencio, observando y analizando el trato que le daba la dueña de la casa. Todo parecía ir bien dentro de lo que era aquella extraña situación, hasta el momento donde la morena ordenó a la mayor que se voltease para secarle el frente, fue en ese momento que Ayano se tensó, aun con la toalla en las manos, su expresión no mostraba nada, aun así, Kokona sabía que algo extraño ocurría porque se quedó completamente quieta. -Termina de secarte y sígueme -Le arrogó a la mayor la toalla, tomando por sorpresa a esta y se cubrió para salir rápidamente del baño, ya que la morena no se había lavado el cabello, así que no corría el riesgo de mojar el suelo.

¿Por qué aquella chica se ponía nerviosa al ver su cuerpo? Lo primero que cruzó su mente fue la posibilidad de que la atrajera físicamente, pero enseguida lo descartó, le parecía demasiado descabellado, aparte, había visto de lo que era capaz la morena por amor, no creía que por las buenas posara los ojos en otra persona.

Trató de no darle importancia, si lo hacía, sabía que la paranoia no la dejaría vivir tranquila, y si iba a convivir con alguien capaz de secuestrar a una compañera de escuela, sabía que habría muchas cosas que ignorar por su propio bien. Se terminó de secar y se cubrió para seguir a la menor, esta la esperaba justo fuera, la guió por la casa hasta su habitación. Miró el interior, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue aquella gran pantalla de televisión, por lo que veía, sus padres tenían que vivir bastante bien económicamente, lo segundo que sus ojos detectaron fue un pequeño santuario con la foto de Taro con varios objetos como una manzana mordida o un cepillo de dientes. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que todo aquello pertenecía al chico.

Se tensó al darse cuenta que se había quedado un rato mirando hacia aquella dirección, así que para evitar problemas trató de disimular y se dirigió a la tv -Que suerte tienes, una televisión tan grande para ti sola. -Aquel comentario fue ignorado, en su lugar, Ayano abría los cajones de un mueble que estaba justo al lado del santuario de Taro.

-Ponte esto de momento -Le entregó a Kokona unas pantis blancas con el dibujo de un osito. La chica de cabellos morados se quitó la toalla y la dejó doblada en la silla del pc y se puso la ropa interior. -Toma -Le entrega sin mirarla un corpiño blanco, extendiendo el brazo a un lado. La mayor toma lo agarra y lo mira no muy convencida, mientras la menor podría tener una talla de pecho de copa B, la mayor tenía de las mas grandes, incluso el uniforme del instituto le quedaba muy apretado.

Pasó los brazos por los tirantes del sujetador, pero a la hora de abrocharlo, lo que temía sucedió, no solo no llegaban los ganchos ni tan siquiera a tocarse, si no que montones de carne rebosaba por los bordes de la prenda. -Esto… diculpa… -Llamó a la morena con un tono de voz muy bajo. -Mi… señora… -Trató de llamarla tal y como Ayano le había dicho que lo hiciera, ahora mas fuerte, pero esta la ignoraba, buscaba ropa que dejarle. -¡Por favor! -Gritó no muy fuerte, haciendo que la morena se voltease, chasqueando la lengua, mostrando su molestia.

-¿Que quieres ahora? -Al ver enseguida cual era el problema, instintivamente se abrazó a si misma mientras se sonrojaba levemente, mirando con recelo a la otra chica. Sintiendo por un momento complejo con sus pechos. -¿Estás insinuando algo?

-Cla- claro que no -Le responde nerviosa -¿Podrías ayudarme? -Pregunta apenada a la vez que se daba la espalda.

No hizo falta decir nada mas, la menor se acercó y agarró los extremos del corpiño, tratando de unir los ganchos para cerrarlo, pero tan solo conseguía formar una arruga en la piel de la espalda de Kokona. Aquello la enervó y apretó los dientes mientras trataba de tirar con mas fuerza, pero aquello no cedía. -¡Ciérrate! -Ordenó, como si con aquello fuera a solucionar el problema. Obcecada por conseguir su objetivo, empujó a la mayor contra la pared, haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor por un momento. Apoyó uno de sus pies en la espalda de la mayor y empujaba mientras tiraba.

-¡Ah! ¡Duele! -Antes el grito de dolor de la otra joven, dejó de intentarlo, estaba claro que no conseguiría nada. Retiró el pie y el sujetador del cuerpo de la mayor y suspiró amargamente.

-Tendrás que ir el resto del día sin sujetador, o eso o… -Sonrió con malicia, asustando a la otra chica, quien al girarse para verla, la miró asustada -O hacemos una cirugía casera para una reducción de pechos -Comenzó a reírse, lo que intimidó mas a Kokona -Era broma, eres muy fácil de intimidar. -Buscó un rato entre las ropas, y después de rebuscar un rato, encontró una camiseta que apenas se acordaba de ella, era de mangas cortas y de unas dos tallas mas grandes, de color gris.

-Gracias… -Le dijo aun intimidada, le iba a costar acostumbrarse al macabro sentido del humor de Ayano. -Por cierto.. -Se puso la camiseta que le cubría mas bien poco las piernas -¿Tienes un secador de pelo?

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

Kokona tenía el cabello seco, viéndose liso por arriba y terminando la cascada de pelo morado en curvas muy pronunciadas, lo que ayudaba mucho a dar el efecto de tirabuzón cuando se ataba las dos colas, aunque ahora lo llevaba suelto. Ayano le había dejado jugar a la consola mientras ella se dedicaba a estudiar y completar los deberes de ese día. La mayor se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, totalmente absorta en pasar aquel nivel de "Yanvania", había olvidado la última vez que había tomado entre sus manos el control de una consola, por lo que le costaba muchísimo en un principio no morir. Aparte de la musica de fondo de la televisión, solo podía oírse la cama crujir cuando la morena cambiaba de postura para seguir escribiendo en el cuaderno.

-¿Va todo bien? -Preguntó la de ojos morados al ver como quien estaba en la cama chasqueaba con la lengua y borraba la respuesta que recién había escrito. Pausó la partida y miró directamente a la morena, esta le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia y volvió la vista a las hojas. -Puedo ayudarte.

-No hace falta -Le respondió con frialdad.

-Después de todo, estoy en varios cursos mas altos que tu, así terminarías antes. -Le propone con sinceridad.

La menor se queda pensativa unos segundos mientras miraba al techo y justo luego se incorpora en el colchón y da unas palmadas para que se siente a su lado. La otra chica capta el mensaje y va arrastrando las rodillas y apoya los brazos en la cama en lugar de sentarse. -Ya veo lo que estás haciendo… ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?

-Lo entiendo todo, pero aun así no me sale bien los resultados -Suspira molesta.

Kokona mira detenidamente aquellos números y letras -ummm… -Pensativa, tratando de recordar como se resolvían -¡Ah, si! Es horrible estas ecuaciones, pero todo tiene truco, verás como lo resuelves enseguida -Comienza a explicarle maneras de recordar mejor como resolverlos, de hecho en una hora terminaron y con un gran suspiro, cerró abruptamente el cuaderno y lo guardó en su maleta.

La morena no volvió a la cama, de hecho, se fue de la habitación sin tan siquiera darle las gracias a la que la había ayudado, estaba demasiado confusa y a menudo solía estar encerrada en su mundo, cuanto mas cuando necesitaba pensar. No tenía idea de que debía hacer con la mayor, como rival debía deshacerse de ella de inmediato, de ningún permitiría ver a nadie confesándose a su amado senpai. Pero por otro lado, se la veía tan servicial, cariñosa, tan… ¿Dulce?. Definitivamente mientras le diese un techo y la alejase de los abusos de su padre, estaría comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Bajó al sótano, donde al encender la luz pudo ver aquel asiento vacío, momento donde se preguntó ¿No estaba fingiendo? ¿Realmente quedarse con su secuestradora fue su mejor opción? Tendría que ponerla a prueba y así saber cuanto de verdad había en su dulzura. Suspensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kokona, quien asomó la cabeza por la puerta -Mi… señora… -La llamó algo avergonzada, puesto que decirlo le provocaba mucha vergüenza -¿Va todo bien?

La menor alzó la mirada hasta lo mas alto de las escaleras -Si, todo bien -Vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la mayor.

-Quería proponerte algo ¿Y si tu… y yo… ? -Preguntó sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Hacemos algo divertido juntas?

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

El grito desgarrador de la chica inundó la habitación mientras era abierta por la mitad con unas cuchillas, cada una de sus mitades cae al suelo y mientras la otra en pie levanta el brazo en señal de victoria, justo después una voz gruesa de un hombre decía -Finish Him! Fatality. -En ese momento la mayor de las colegialas suelta el control de la consola y grita de felicidad.

-¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! -Victoreaba mientras pone los puños en alto y bota aun estando de rodillas, haciendo que por inercia sus pechos se movieran con brusquedad por la inercia.

-Por supuesto, Kokona-senpai, después de que yo ganase unas veinte veces -Contestó orgullosa, aunque realmente estuviera teniendo un mal-perder -Además, te dejé ganar por que ya no era divertido.

-¡Claro que no! -Objetó la chica de cabello morado, mostrando una cara de desaprobación bastante infantil -¿Te lo demuestro en el siguiente combate? -Aquello provocó una media sonrisa en la menor, quien no tardó en ponerse en pie, desconcertando a la otra joven quien se extrañó cuando la morena le acarició la cabeza -No, está anocheciendo y tengo hambre ¿Tu no, Kokona-senpai?

-Si… -Respondió, mirando a la menor, sin entender bien tanta gentileza, pero no iba a quejarse por ellos, para nada. Le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas y se levantó para acto seguido sacudir la prenda que llevaba puesta -¿Que te apetece comer?

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

Kokona despertó en el sofá del salón, el poco tiempo que vivía en aquella casa había adquirido una facilidad asombrosa para conciliar el sueño. De hecho, ni recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida, trató de hacer memoria, pero sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando vio en la mesa de cristal un teléfono móvil, pero no cualquiera, el suyo. Lo tomó y al parecer había sido cargado al máximo la batería, no esperó a desbloquearlo y pudo ver no solo varias llamadas perdidas de su amiga Saki, si no mensajes de texto y por la aplicación de messeger de facebook. Quería contestar, pero una gran bolsa de deporte le llamó la atención, estaba justo debajo al lado de la mesa, dando a entender que era para ella. Se levantó y se agachó en el suelo para abrir la cremallera, tan solo para sorprenderse gratamente al ver mucha de su ropa dentro, la menor se había tomado la molestia de ir a su casa, aunque aquello también le daba escalofríos. ¿Se habría encontrado con su padre? ¿Acaso ha tomado sus pertenencias? Eso le hizo sentir incomoda, pero quiso ver el lado bueno de la morena, al fin y al cabo, ayer había pasado un excelente día, de hecho, sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí al recordar como habían decidido comer mientras miraban la televisión de salón y de como se había quedado dormida en el hombro de la otra chica -A saber que debió pensar de mi… -Volteó el rostro para mirar el teléfono móvil ahí, como si estuviese puesto específicamente para ella y que hiciese algo. ¿Que significaba todo eso? -Quizás… -Tomó el movil y comenzó a escribir -Saki-chan...


	5. Chapter 5

Era la hora del descanso en el instituto, como era costumbre, la mayoría subían a la azotea o se quedaban en el patio de la gran fuente. Ayano como de costumbre, tomaba el almuerzo en este último lugar para poder observar a Taro mientras se sonrojaba y pensaba en lo felices que serán cuando estén juntos. Abrió su bento, debía disimular lo que hacía o su senpai se enojaría por observarle tan descaradamente. Al ver el interior pudo ver una nota encima del a comida "Que tengas un buen día en clases." con un dibujo de una carita sonriente agregada a la nota. —Kokona… serás… —Dijo en sus pensamientos y sonrió con dulzura, pensó en la chica despertando con los pasos de ella quien se preparaba para ir a clases y aun así se puso a preparar la tortilla, las salchichas con forma de pulpo y por supuesto bolitas de arroz con forma de oso, usando algas para que se asemejara mas a un panda. —Ella me dio las gracias por la ropa y el móvil, ni si quiera hizo preguntas ¿Me temerá? ¿O es que es tan idiota que tiene una confianza plena en mi? O simplemente no dice nada para que no la eche de mi casa… al menos… ya tengo alguien que limpie y me haga la comida, mientras yo me encargo de o importante— Ríe por lo bajo y sigue pensando mientras come —¿Que habrá hecho con el móvil? ¿Habrá llamado a la policía? ¿Habrá llamado a alguna amiga? De cualquier modo, tengo como escaparme o hacer que ella quede como una mentirosa si lo hace. Pero... ¿Que estará haciendo ahora? ¿Testificar a la policía? O quizás…— Comenzó a recrear en su cabeza la tarde del día anterior, donde Kokona aun con el uniforme roto y con el delantal puesto, le dio la bienvenida desde la cocina, preparando el almuerzo con una sincera sonrisa. Nunca había vivido en un ambiente así, vivir con sus padres era como estar en una obra de teatro, todo falso, vacío, sin un verdadero calor en la familia. Quizás por eso la dejó vivir, había pasado un día como el que no había pasado desde… realmente nunca.

Al salir de sus pensamientos, volvió su mirada para la fuente, pero Taro ya no se encontraba allí, de hecho, nadie se encontraba en aquel lugar. Apretó los dientes molesta y recogió su bento de mala manera mientras pensaba —Pero ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Como pude perder de vista a mi amado senpai por estar pensando en una chica tan boba?!

Al llegar a clase, tomo asiento mientras esperaba a que llegase la profesora, a la par que sacaba el cuaderno y el estuche se quedó pensando en senpai, como sería su boda y sus hijos con el, en como mientras ellos vivían en su nido de amor, alguien cuidaba de los pequeños, quizás alguna anciana, pero su mente enseguida proyectó la imagen de Kokona cuidando de sus hijos, en como les ofrecería aquella linda sonrisa. Después de que los niños se duerman, ellas se quedarían hablando de cualquier cosa tomando una taza de té. Quizás si fueran a algún viaje se llevarían a la chica y tomarían fotos juntas, irían a sitios curiosos, comprarían ropa en alguna tienda de la zona e irían a fiestas con unos hermosos vestidos. ¿Como se vería aquella chica en un vestido ajustado y largo?

—¡Aishi!— Llamó su profesora, autoritaria, sacando de sus pensamientos a la menor —Preste atención a la clase— Se sonrojó levemente cuando la clase entera soltó pequeñas carcajadas.

Trató de prestar mas atención al resto de las clases, anotando los deberes, pensando en si Kokona podría ayudarla, inmediatamente trataba de volver a la realidad, aquel día estaba pensando demasiado en la mayor. Aquello no fue fácil después de lo que pasó a la hora de volver a casa, encontrándose con Midori preguntando curiosa a Saki por su amiga.

—¡Saki-chan! ¡Saki-chan!— Llamó enérgica —¡¿Que pasó al final con Konona?!— La chica de cabello turquesa posó el dedo índice en sus labios mientras hacía el sonido típico para mandar a callar a alguien.

—No tan algo, por favor— En eso la colegiala de cabello verde afirmó con la cabeza para después poner una mano la lado de sus labios y se acercó un poco a Saki para repetir lo mismo de antes pero en tono bajo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Ayano, quien se acercó disimuladamente a ellas, no demasiado para que no sospecharan.

—Pues resulta que está bien, solo que se fue de viaje y cuando regrese me avisará. Aunque es una locura hacerlo en época de exámenes, va a terminar reprobando— Contesta también susurrando.

Oir aquello molestó mucho a la morena quien trató de parecer serena y se fue montada en la bicicleta, prefería aparentar estar tranquila e investigar si había policías por los alrededores de su casa. Aquello era lo planeado, lo que aprendió de su madre, fingir ser la víctima y dar la vuelta a la situación. No obstante las ganas de llegar cuanto antes le ganaron, sin darse cuenta pedaleaba cada vez mas rápido. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya estaba en casa, ni se había dado cuenta del descuido tan grande que cometió al no revisar cautelosamente cada rincón.

Dejó la bicicleta a un lado del jardín y entró en aquella gran casa casi de un golpe, respirando agitada, con la cara colorada del esfuerzo, cerró la puerta casi con la misma violencia y al escuchar aquel "Buenas tardes". Lo que la mayor no se esperó fue ver a la morena corriendo hacia ella y empuñar un cuchillo de la encimera. —¡¿Por que hablaste con tu amiga?!

La chica del cabello morado se sobresaltó —¡Qu-que! —Tratando de asimilar las palabras de la morena —¡¿Que no era eso lo que querías?! —Agarrando la tapadera de la sartén para usarla a modo de escudo

—¿Lo que quería? ¡¿Lo que quería?! —Responde furiosa, apretando los dientes cuando dejaba de hablar —Seguro le pediste ayuda ¡¿Verdad?! —Hacercandose peligrosamente con el arma.

—Cla-claro que no, solo quería evitar que se preocupase y no… no empezara a asustarse —Sin bajar la sartén ni por un momento. —¡Por favor Ayano-san! Yo no tenía mala intención —Con los ojos brillosos en señal de que pronto echaría a llorar, pero al darse cuenta de como la llamó se tapó la boca con una mano y miró fijamente a la morena.

La menor al oír su nombre respondió con una risa seca pero fuerte. La otra había tenido un descuido que le iba a costar la vida, que supiese su nombre solo la delataba —¿Y como sabes mi nombre? Niña tonta, todas sois iguales; tontas, falsas, queriendo dar pena. Por eso no puedo apreciar a nadie, solo mi senpai merece la pena.

Sin saber por qué, la chica de las colas en forma de taladros empezó a llorar, pero eso no la detendría, clavaría aquel cuchillo en su cabeza y luego culparía al padre de Kokona. Esta asustada cerró fuerte los ojos, rogando en su mente que aquella sartén le sirviera bien y sobreviviese. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado con los ojos cerrados, pero el sonido del metal golpeando el suelo la hizo abrirlos. Miró a la morena, observando su ojos abiertos completamente y sus pupilas temblorosas, mirándola directamente. Sus brazos quedaron pendiendo, completamente rígidos, de hecho, todo su cuerpo parecía rígido, sin decir nada pero con los labios entreabiertos. —No… no puedo…

La mayor al oír, no dudó, corrió, pero no en dirección a la salida, si no hacia Ayano, abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza, mas concretamente por el cuello y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica. —Ayano-san… Yo… leí por accidente tu nombre en el cuaderno… mientras te ayudaba… lo siento…— Dejó de hablar cuando sintió los brazos temblorosos de la menor rodear su cintura.

—Kokona-senpai… No quiero que desaparezcas— Se separó un poco del abrazo y acarició con sus dedos la mojada mejilla de la mayor por las lágrimas.


	6. Chapter 6

La cabeza parecía estallarle en cualquier momento, la morena se encontraba en una pelea interna, tan centrada parecía que solo podría verse a si misma entre la oscuridad y su propia voz interior era lo único que podía oír. Lo que para Kokona eran segundos, en Ayano pasaban horas, apretando con las palmas de sus manos las respectivas sienes, aun sosteniendo el cuchillo. "No… es mejor así… nadie merece tu confianza… Nadie… Por tu propia debilidad corriste el riesgo de ir a la cárcel ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¿Para que bajas tanto la guardia? Ella no lo merece ¡Tu nunca fuiste así! Ella debe morir y dejar por fin toda esta tontería de llevarse bien con la gente, son solo escoria ¡Solo escoria! No me puedo reconocer ¡¿Por que dudo en apuñalarla?! ¡Joder! ¡Es demasiado fácil, su carne debe ser blanda! ¡¿Por que mi mano no se puede mover?! ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo moverme?! ¡Basta!" Sintiendo que poco a poco se quebraba, podía por momentos vislumbrar aquella figura quien la temía, pero a pesar de todo también podía denotarse tristeza en sus ojos llorosos y suplicantes. "Nunca podrás matarla, Ayano, estás destinada a tenerla a tu lado por siempre" Decía otra voz en su interior, igual a la suya, pero en un tono mas dulce "¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué no tan solo me libro de ella?! ¡¿Por qué otra parte de mi quiere llorar con tan solo pensar que la apartaré de mi vida?! ¡Y arrebatar la suya!" La otra voz rió en modo de burla "Porque es tu amiga, la única que tendrás"

"¡Basta!"

"La única persona que te querrá a pesar de tus oscuros secretos"

"¡Para ya!" Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con brusquedad con la voz completamente ahogada por las lágrimas que no tardarían en salir a borbotones.

"Ella te hace sentir lo que ni tus padres pudieron; calor, compañía, un afecto sincero. Kokona por fin te está regresando a la vida, sintiendo amor por primera vez y no de un modo enfermizo"

"¡Vete asquerosa voz!"

"¿Por qué? Yo solo soy la voz de tu interior, lo que realmente sientes y piensas. Y sabes que tu también le diste un motivo para darle un sentido a este mundo."

"¡¿Y que hago?! ¡¿Como puedo hacer para dejar de sentirme así?!" Casi rogando al sentir que su psique no aguantaría mucho y en cualquier momento se desmayaría, era demasiada presión emocional en lo que sentimental se refiere. Nunca sintió un afecto sincero por parte de nadie, ni de sus padres, su madre parecía vivir mas para amar a su esposo y tenerla a ella a su imagen y semejanza y en su padre podría ver reflejado en sus ojos terror hacia las dos, cuando la miraba, sentía que el no deseaba haberla tenido como hija. Así que nunca supo lo que era el afecto mas allá de un amor romántico no correspondido. Todo aquello la confundía y no entendía sus sentimientos por la chica de cabello morado, como debía ser el sentimiento por una amiga. "Kokona… Es mi... ¿Amiga?"

"Si… Y jamás te perdonarás haber dejado ir a quien alguna vez te hizo sonreír, además, si quieres probar mas de este sentimiento y no dejarla ir, abrázala. Hazlo y comprobaras lo que es realmente el calor en el corazón"

"Calor… ¿En el corazón?..." Decía como si no entendiera bien aquel concepto, totalmente ensimismada, bajando los brazos temblorosos y dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo. No podía aguantar mas, necesitaba comprobarlo, saber si era cierto aquello que su voz interior decía sobre la amistad, el cariño que se le había sido negado desde que nació. Hizo por impulso lo que no haría con la cabeza fría y la abrazó, casi saltando sobre la mayor. Apretó tanto que pareciese no querer dejarla ir nunca.

Fue en ese momento, notar las pulsaciones de la vida en la otra chica, el que no se despegase de ella, ya no la miraba con miedo ni temblaba, tan solo correspondía el abrazo. Lo tenía bastante claro, ella le está dando lo que nadie mas le va a dar en su vida. Algo que no puede conseguir con dinero, ni coaccionando, ni matando a todas las personas del mundo; amor sincero…

—Kokona-senpai… No quiero que desaparezcas— Se separó un poco del abrazo y acarició con sus dedos la mojada mejilla de la mayor por las lágrimas.

La chica del cabello en forma de taladros se sorprendió con aquello ¿Por qué aquel cambio repentino? No quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y corresponder el abrazo. No tenía claro el porque, pero no quería perder a la menor, a pesar de su psicosis, era con quien se sentía mas en paz. Pudo ver a la morena llorar y levantó su cara con cuidado y la miró a los ojos —Yan-chan… —Al ver que esta perdió el conocimiento, se alarmó y la llamó a gritos, desesperada y muy asustada por lo que le habría provocado aquel desmayo.

Llevó el cuerpo de la menor como pudo, ya que no era precisamente fuerte, tuvo que situarse justo detrás y agacharse, entonces ahí la pudo poner algo erguida de cintura para arriba, pudiendo agarrarla por debajo de las axilas y arrastrarla hasta la cama. Con esfuerzo la dejó tumbada encima del colchón, posicionándola lo mas cómoda posible.

Pensaba preocupada en el móvil y llamar a una ambulancia, sin embargo, parecía que aquello le afectaba mucho a Ayano, se notaba que no terminaba de confiar en ella y parecía que todo lo que hacía solo servía para enfurecerla. Pensar en ello debería ponerla triste, pero en lo que mas se centraba eran en la preocupación sobre la morena. Le desató la coleta, dejando el cabello suelto el cual acarició varias veces con la misma suavidad que una madre lo haría con su pequeña hija enferma. Posó luego las yemas de sus dedos en el rostro de la mejor, sintiendo el tacto suave de su mejilla. Limpió las escasas lágrimas que se habían asomado anteriormente y terminó por besar la frente de Ayano, agradeciendo sentir que no tenía fiebre. Luego de todo eso, decidió desvestirla y ponerle un camisón para que estuviera mas cómoda.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

Era las ocho de la noche, había dormido demasiado tiempo, aun así sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, permaneciendo así hasta las seis de la mañana mas o menos, la verdad es que no se había fijado bien en el reloj que resonaba en toda la habitación. Una vez se incorporó en la cama, giró hacia su lado derecho, quedando sentada con los pies tocando el suelo, pensando en lo que había pasado, en lo extraño que le resultó todo. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al recordar como había abrazado desesperada el cuerpo de Kokona. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que fue ella misma la que la metió en la cama y le cambió de ropa, con un camisón de algodón, color melocotón y unas cintas verdes para atar alrededor de sus hombros. Se calzó las zapatillas, saliendo a paso lento de su habitación para ir hasta la cocina donde pudo ver a la mayor desayunar unos cereales, vestida con una camiseta suya y en pantalones cortos de deportes y el cabello recogido en un moño alto. Esta al encontrarse cara a cara con la morena, se detuvo, sonrojándose un poco y miró a la mesa avergonzada —¿Te encuentras mejor? Me preocupaste...—

La mejor se sentó frente a ella, apoyando los brazos cruzados en la superficie de la madera. —Mejor, gracias Kokona-senpai—

—Puedes llamarme Koko-chan si lo deseas...—

—Gracias, pero de momento está bien así— Mirando fijamente a la otra chica —Deberíamos irnos poniendo el uniforme o llegaremos tarde a clases.

La menor sin entender, preguntó —¿Llegaremos?—

—Si, desde hoy irás de vuelta al instituto, si te voy a mantener aquí, será mejor que todo transcurra normal, si no, al ver que no apareces, empezarán todos a buscarte.— Decía seria, como si aquello no le importara.

—Ah, ah si, por supuesto, tienes razón Yan-chan.— Expresó nerviosa, agarrando el cuenco que ya solo contenía leche y tragando rápido, para luego dejarlo en la mesa, haciendo un pequeño sonido de choque. Se levantó y se dirigió al salón, rebuscando en su bolso el uniforme escolar que tenía de repuesto. Después de vestirse, preparó el desayuno de Ayano y el bento de ambas. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse las dos frente a la puerta de la salida, donde la morena dijo sin mirarla —Recuerda, seguirás viviendo aquí mientras no digas a nadie donde estás viviendo ahora.— Abrió la puerta, saliendo de ahí junto a una feliz Kokona.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

Había dormido en la cama todo el tiempo de aquel día con la menor mientras estaba inconsciente. No pudo evitar abrazarla, pero con delicadeza para no dañarla o perturbarle el sueño. Estaba casi por quedarse dormida también, pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil sonó, pero prefirió no contestar, estaba demasiado cansada como para pasar por encima de la otra chica e ir a cogerlo.

No obstante, la misma persona volvió a llamar a la estudiante, pero esta vez poco después de entrar en el centro estudiantil, mientras esperaba a que empezara las clases, en el patio. Corrió hacia el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida del instituto. Pensó que era algún cliente, de hecho, tenía varias llamadas perdidas que seguramente eran de hombres tratando de contactar con ella, pero no, resultó ser el médico de la chica. —Buenos días ¿Que es lo que ocurre doctor?— Pregunta preocupada.

—Debo informarte de algo muy importante, en el último chequeo que te hizo el ginecólogo, pudo ver que cada vez tienes el útero mas dañado, si no dejas de mantener relaciones sexuales, puede pasar a mayores…—

—Lo comprendo… pero… ya conoce mi situación— Respondió, con la expresión totalmente cambiada aquella mañana, comprendiendo que tenía que buscar otro modo de sobrevivir.

—Lo se, pero precisamente ahora debe cuidarse, ya no es solo por sufrir mas desgarros, si no por lo que me cuentas, esto te está afectado gravemente también psicológicamente y puedes terminar sufriendo de ansiedad y depresión a gran escala.—

—Está bien doctor… gracias, haré lo que me pide—

—Y una cosa mas, le voy a dar cita de vuelta al ginecólogo, descubrimos que además, estás embarazada—

En ese momento, Kokona quedó en shock, con las pupilas contraídas, completamente pálida y temblando —De… acuerdo… iré… — Apagó la llamada y comenzó a llorar, llevando sus manos a su rostro.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquel día de clases se sentía feliz de que por fin su amiga hubiera regresado de aquellas misteriosas vacaciones, de hecho, la chica del cabello morado le había contando que había estado visitando a unos parientes lejanos, pero no le dijo nada por que fue muy repentino y no tuvo tiempo de responder sus mensajes. Todo parecía ir como siempre, pero al ser llamada al teléfono como había pasado anteriores veces, su amiga no regresó cosa que la extrañó. La buscó en los baños a ver si estaba allí, era lo mas probable, no quería que llegasen tarde a clases. Al entrar, se extraño al escuchar extraños sonidos de arcadas y luego algo espeso cayendo en el agua del inodoro, sin duda, alguien estaba vomitando —¿Koko-chan?— Preguntó preocupada la chica de cabello turquesa mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta donde provenía aquellos sonidos y llamó tímidamente con los nudillos sobre la madera. —Si. Si, soy yo, perdona— Justo después de escucharse el agua correr por las tuberías al tirar de la cisterna, la chica con el cabello en forma de taladros abrió la puerta. Podía verse unos ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos que bine podía haber sido por haber llorado o por lo que acababa de hacer. Su amiga, preocupada, levantó la voz alarmada por aquello —¡¿Estas bien?!—

—Si, no te preocupes, Saki-chan, creo que no me sentó bien la cena de anoche— Le dijo para luego reír de un modo estúpido, todo con tal de que no sospechase lo que le sucedía. Nada mas enterarse del a noticia sintió tanto asco que no pudo evitar tener arcadas por lo repulsivo que le parecía todo. Su propio padre la había embarazado y en su interior tenía un hijo de ambos, fruto de las fuertes agresiones sexuales. Deseaba con toda su alma que aquello solo se tratase de una pesadilla, una de tantas que solía tener, desgraciadamente era la cruda realidad. De hecho, todavía sentía arcadas, pero trato de aguantar, para guardar las formas. Su amiga se contagió de su risa y la avisó para que fueran cuanto antes a clases.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

—¿Puedes decirme porqué Kokona Haruka está viva?— Pregunta por un mensaje a la morena.

—La necesito viva, además, comprobé que no ama a mi senpai ¿Por qué mentiste?— A pesar de que parecía tranquila al ser mera escritura, por dentro estaba furiosa.

—Si no hubiera puesto eso en su información, jamás te hubieras interesado en deshacerte de ella—

—¿Y por qué querrías que fuera ella precisamente?— Pensando que fuera la excusa que pusiera, juraba que en cuanto le dejase de ser útil, cortaría a Info-chan a cachitos.

—¿Por qué? La chica es una joya para las noticias; agredida sexualmente por su padre, trabajando en la prostitución y por último, desaparecida y fallecida en extrañas circunstancias. Por supuesto que me conviene que precisamente la mayor mancha en el impoluto instituto muera y se desvele sus secretos. Y si no te encargas de ella, también me encargaré de desvelar los tuyos ¿Queda claro?—

Guardó el móvil y se quedó pensando, no quería perder a su amiga, era algo que había tenido que asumir, así que tendría que pensar el modo de poder salvarla. Miró nuevamente a Taro mientras este comía en la fuente y hablaba con la odiosa Osana, sintió ganas de agarrarla de las colas y lanzarla a varios kilómetros al aire. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil confesarse? Eran la pareja perfecta y aun así se le hacía tan lejano el tan siquiera poder hablar con Taro. Centró sus ojos en Osana esta vez, debía tratar de sacar trapos sucios de ella y si no tenía ninguno, crearlos y así cuando se la quitase del camino, habría solucionado dos problemas de una. Eliminar una rival y darle a Info-chan lo que quiere.

Volvió a centrarse en terminar su bento, ya que llamaría mucho la atención siendo tan obvia mirando al par de amigos, pero algo llamó su atención, era unas chicas hablando entre ellas no muy alejadas de donde se encontraba su senpai, de modo que este también pudo oírlo.

—Antes pude escuchar a alguien llorando en el baño— Dijo una chica rubia con el cabello recogido con una cola a uno de los lados —Yo juraría que era Kokona, su voz era inconfundible, además, la vi entrar al baño— Aquello llamó la atención de sus cinco amigas, aunque una de ellas mas que curiosa, parecía molesta, precisamente la del cabello turquesa de las dos colas

—Yo he oído que sufre problemas familiares— Comentó la chica del cabello azul marido y colas mas cortas —Como que se le murió su madre—

—Pues yo escuché que es una fulana, que vende sus bragas a chicos de otra escuela, eso es asqueroso— Contó la chica de media melena roja. —No me extrañaría que este preñada, o su padre la haya descubierto y le haya dado su merecido—

Aquellas palabras fueron interrumpidas por Taro quien giró levemente la cabeza para mirarlas —Eso es horrible—

—¿Verdad que si? Esa tipa es una mancha en este instituto— Dijo la pelirroja.

—No, lo que me parece horrible es que siendo amigas de esa chica, habléis así de ella y menos sin saber si realmente son ciertas. En lugar de cuchichear así, si realmente son amigas, deberían preguntarle y tratar de ayudarla.— Fue la respuesta del moreno, para el agrado de Saki y de Ayano, aunque esta última seguía con su semblante serio, quien luego se encargaría de darles una lección a esas supuestas amigas de Kokona.

La del cabello azul marino respondió, ofendida como el resto —¿Y por qué te metes en la conversación? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de ella?— La pregunto no tardó en recibir repuesta por parte de Osaba quien con su característica pose de los puños a los costados de la cintura y piernas abiertas les gritó sin vergüenza alguna.

—¡Son unas estupidas! ¡El solo trataba de darles una lección de humildad y de amistad! ¡Me dais asco! ¡Suerte que no tengo nada que ver con tipas como vosotras!

Ayano sabía que no quedaba mucho para que acabase el descanso, por lo que ordeno sus cosas y fue a buscar a Kokona. Primero miró en los baños, pero no encontró a nadie, no tardó en recorrer el centro entero, hasta dar con ella en la azotea, pero para su mala suerte, justo cuando iba a hablarle, suena la alarma para volver a clases. Aunque si algo le molestó aparte de esa mala suerte, fue que Kokona trató de evitarla, de hecho, evitó cualquier contacto visual. La morena aprovechó que las chicas que se solían estar en la azotea se encontraban mas lejos y se marcharon antes que la chica del cabello morado, para acercarse. Corrió hacia ella y la agarró del brazo, la hizo girar violentamente para que la mirase y le dijo —¿Se puede saber porque me evitas?— Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una mirada apenada, con los ojos enrojecidos que no tardó en esconder mirando hacia abajo, dejando caer sus colas que ayudaban a cubrir aquella dolida expresión. —Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia, dímelo o tendré que hacerte hablar por las malas—

La mayor sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, dijo con la voz temblorosa —Lo siento…—

En aquel momento su mente se volvió a dividir en dos ¿Por qué se disculpaba? La personas se disculpan cuando han hecho algo malo o cuando hacen algo que molesta a otros. ¿Acaso había intentado algo con su querido Taro? ¡¿Seguro era esa la razón?! No, seguramente no, su lado mas cuerdo sabía que Kokona era toda una llorona, seguro que aquella palabra la decía por alguna tontería. Necesitaba resolver sus dudas, no podía permitirse estar mas tiempo del debido pensando en esa chica. Pero un leve empujón de la joven de cabellos morados bastó para apartarla y huir de allí en silencio.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

La hora de volver a casa había llegado con el sonido de la alarma del centro estudiantil, provocando una aglomeración de jóvenes quienes hablaban amistosamente todos a la vez, causando un gran alboroto. En aquel momento, Saki y Kokona quien parecía estar bien, como si nada le hubiese sucedido, conversaban sobre temas triviales —Enserio, juro que si estaba un minuto mas en esa clase, terminaría por explotarme la cabeza.— Se quejaba la chica del cabello turquesa. —No exageres Saki-chan, es cierto que tu profesora es bastante aburrida explicando, pero al menos no es de las mas estrictas, recuerdo que la del año pasado imponía solo con su voz— Ríe nerviosa al recordar como se tensó la primera vez que llegó apenas un minuto antes que la maestra y esta le reprendió severamente frente a sus compañeros.

Aquella reacción de risa le agradó a su amiga, quien todavía estaba preocupada por lo que le había pasado —Me alegro de ver que estas de mejor humor— Aquellas gentiles palabras provocó una sonrisa en Kokona, quien ya se había acostumbrado al carácter rudo de Ayano. —Gracias, Saki-chan. Necesitaba oír algo así, últimamente tengo la sensación de que las demás chicas son muy distantes.— Esta vez mostrando una expresión de resignación.

Aquellas palabras fueron como flechas en el pecho de Saki, quien se sentía culpable por no haberla defendido cuando tuvo ocasión. Se suponía que eran las mejores amigas y resulta que dos personas que no conocían bien a Kokona, dieron la cara por ella. —¿Que te parece si estudiamos en mi casa esta tarde, Koko-chan? Podría preparar galletas— Ofreció a modo de rectificar.

—Lo siento Saki-chan, pero debo concentrarme todo lo que pueda a la hora de estudiar, ya sabes, es importante para mi sacar calificaciones muy altas, al fin será el último año.— Aunque todo lo que decía era cierto, en el fondo solo era una excusa, ya que no sabía si Ayano estaría bien con que fuera a casas ajenas, sin duda debería hablar con ella sobre las condiciones de vivir bajo su techo. De hecho, no era lo único de lo que debían hablar, tenía como fuera a reaccionar cuando le contase sobre su embarazo, ya que era muy complicado saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena y sus reacciones parecían completamente aleatorias. Se despidió de su amiga y se disculpó para luego dirigirse a paso rápido hacia su propia casa, pero en verdad solo trataba de aparentar, en cuanto perdió de vista a Saki, se desvió por una calle que la hacía dar la vuelta y rodear el instituto. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era repetir los pasos que habían dado para llegar de la casa de Ayano hasta el centro estudiantil de forma inversa.

Al llegar al edificio, los nervios volvieron a invadirla, sabía que debía ser completamente sincera con la morena, realmente quería ganar su confianza, aunque de por si ni sabía como la iba a esperar después de haberla empujado y no responder su pregunta cuando estaban en la azotea. Respiró hondo, soltando después todo el aire, como si así los nervios fueran a menguar. —Estoy lista—

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

Ayano se había quedado un poco mas tarde en el instituto que el resto de alumnos, necesitaba hablar con la pelirroja quien la había amenazado, con esa chica había que actuar con cautela, era mas inteligente que la mayoría de jovenes de su edad. Además, quería dejar un claro mensaje a las chicas que habían hablado de un modo tan sucio sobre Kokona. Aquello era magnifico, Info-Chan le había encantado la idea que había tenido, le dijo que quien necesitaba a la chica con cabello de taladros cuando iba a tener una noticia tan jugosa por la que podría dar de que hablar durante todo el curso. De todos modos, no era lo que mas invadía sus pensamientos, si no algo que la intrigaba de sobremanera ¿Que demonios le pasaba a Kokona? Seguro que nada bueno, de hecho, después de haber pasado por el momento paranoico de si estaba relacionado con Taro, reflexionó con la mente fría. Quizás se había enterado de lo que sus "amigas" decían de ella a sus espaldas o quizás era otra cosa. ¿Acaso podía tener algo que ver con su padre? ¿Lo ha visto? ¿Habló con ella y la ha amenazado? ¡Joder! Si volvía a tocar un solo pelo a su amiga, le daría una de las muertes mas lentas y dolorosas.

Aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando al entrar en el edificio de su apartamento, pudo ver a la mayor sentada en las escaleras, abrazada a sus piernas con una expresión de lo que parecía aburrimiento. Al menos eso creía, ya que una vez alzó la mirada, mostró unos ojos vidriosos quienes miraron suplicante a la morena —Yan-Chan…— No pudo evitar empapar sus mejillas nuevamente con lágrimas, las cuales no tardó en secar con sus mangas, cosa inútil, ya que volvía a aparecer mas lágrimas para darle un aspecto patético. —Yan-Chan… Lo siento… soy solo una carga… una estupido estorbo— La menor se acercó lentamente hacia su amiga "¿Estorbo? ¿Porqué pensaría eso? Si tantas molestias se estaba tomando por ella es precisamente porque no es algo que le pese hacer".

Tomó del mentón a Kokona, forzando a que la mirase de vuelta —Mírame Kokona-Senpai— Aunque su mirada era severa, no había ningún ápice de locura o maldad. —Entremos en casa, me muero de hambre—

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··: (*) :·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:

Las chicas del club de cocina se encontraban en casa de una de ellas, sus padres por esas horas de la tarde volvían de vuelta al trabajo, por lo que aprovecharon para practicar repostería y con suerte, una de ellas superaría a la líder del club.

—¿No vinieron Saki y Kokona?— Preguntó la rubia mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo de la habitación de la peliverde.

—¿Bromeas Yuna-Chan? Kokona está en la cuerda floja, un paso en falso y su reputación estará por los suelos y con ella caerá Saki. No quiero mezclarme mas de lo necesario con ellas—

—¿Acaso soy la única que piensa que deberíamos hacerle el vacío para forzar a que se vayan del club de cocina?— Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Cierto, en cuanto todos sus secretos salgan a la luz, salpicará al club y eso no lo podemos tolerar— La chica de cabello azul marino tras decir esto se pone el delantal que sacó de su bolso —Pero debemos ser discretas, si no, encima tendrán el descaro de hacer que quedemos como las malas. Que se lo hubiera pensado antes de ser tan zorra.

—Por favor Mei-Chan, no seas tan mal hablada— Pidió la peliverde —Ya se, dejemos esta conversación y comencemos a practicar— Dijo enérgica, levantando el brazo. Sin embargo, abruptamente dejó aquella pose al oír que llamaban a la puerta. —¡¿Uh?!— Exclamó sorprendida, ya que no esperaba a nadie mas. De todos modos se dirigió al a puerta para despachar rápido a quien quiera que fuese.

Pobre chica y maldita la inocencia, o mas bien la inconsciencia de la juventud, que al no ser mas precavida y abrir a cualquiera, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. En la puerta se encontraba tres hombres, de una estatura considerable y una complexión fuerte, vestidos de traje y con máscaras. La menor apenas pudo reaccionar cuando uno la agarró del cuello mientras otro apuntaba con una pistola, cosa que causó que la peliverde temblara y gritase de inmediato. Aquello no fue buena idea, puesto que quien la agarraba del cuello, la estampó contra la pared del pasillo y la abofeteó mientras los otros hombres entraban con armas en mano en la cocina, provocando los gritos de las otras estudiantes. La anfitriona del a casa lloró y trató de soltarse del agarre mientras suplicaba, mas el agresor solo se limitó a reír para luego jadear de la excitación que ya se notaba en su entrepierna. Volteó a la menor y la empujó contra el mueble de los zapatos, haciendo que apoyase los brazos encima, levantó su falda y bajó su ropa interior.


End file.
